Olympic Smashball 2009
Junkion Team Supreme Vs. Alien Galactic Raiders You connect yourself to the simulated combat system and prepare for battle. The Players TeamSupreme * Benin-Jeri * FX * Flashbulb * Lanz-Lot Galactic Raiders * Lotho This giant, hulking brute looks like he stepped from the pages of some fairy tale. You know, one that involved ogres. His mottled bluish-greyish-greenish hide is stretched taughtly over his massively muscled frame. His giant ham-hands hang below his knees when he stands at rest. His small, beady eyes twitch around the area, the massive bulk of his lantern-jaw and crookedly set teeth giving him a perpetually dumb-looking smirk. * Galor Tall and powerfully-built, Galor presents the imposing visage of a knight of old, even down to the scaly-looking plate mail strapped to his frame. Athletically-toned muscular arms hang easily at his sides, his hands repeatedly tightening into fists, then relaxing again. A rather too-large helmet is crookedly propped up on his head, its shadow accentuating the eerie red glow of his eyes as he glares around the area. A short, lizardlike snout protrudes from the helm's front, his forked tongue occasionally flicking out. * Manx Amber cat's eyes glare around suspiciously from a toothy, whiskered face; Manx wears a perpetually snide-looking sneer of distaste. His powerful yet lithe form is covered in wiry black hair, streaked with mottled brown and grey. He wears a dark blue vest draped loosely over his muscular shoulders, not interfering in the slightest with his movements. His fingers and toes are tipped with sharp claws, his feet digging into the ground to give him a better sense of balance. A short, stub-tail is barely visible under a fold of his long vest. * Squidge Smaller than his companions, Squidge makes up for it by looking ten times meaner. His wiry frame stands hunched slightly with two hands placed lightly on the ground before him, as though ready to vault off at any given moment. His other two arms arc from behind his first set of shoulders, and up over his head. At rest, they lie folded neatly on his back, his hands on his shoulders. A long, whiplike tail arches up in a half-circle over his back, looking like a balancing tool more than a weapon. Clawed, slightly webbed feet grip the ground carefully, holding him in readiness to move in any direction, any time. He wears a patch over his left eye, the right scanning restlessly around with a lidless gaze. The Ref * Talon A tall, thin humanoid, standing nearly 12 feet tall. Long, reddish hair is swept back from his tanned face in a ponytail at the base of his neck, amber eyes panning the area alertly. Athletically-muscled arms hang easily at his side, within easy reach of his blaster at his hip. He's wearing a light blue shirt, open at the chest, sleeves rolled back to the elbows, and a pair of khaki pants with black boots. An official looking "Monacus Olympics Staff" badge is displayed prominently on his brown leather vest. The Game Lanz-lot drops down to a three-point stance. "Well, crunch all ya want, we'll make more!" Flashbulb says, "FX, what have the cripts filled your blood?" Lanz-lot smiles. "Down ... set ... hut 1!! Hut 2!!" Squidge hisssses, assuming his flanking position as a cornerwide as if he owns it. Flashbulb looks at Manx, and in her best OJ Simpson voice, "Hey now I like that." FX bends down and moons the other team looking thru his legs, instructing, "Flashy.. Cut Left Cut right.." He smirks.. Lanz-lot says, "And I'll cut the middle! :)" Flashbulb giggles, "Cut across the wrist not down the wrist." Galor take a comfortable, practiced stance behind Lotho. Lanz-lot says, "But nobody cut da cheese!" Flashbulb says, "Lanz-lot, don't give away our secret." Manx reoorss and crunches down, ready to play.. Benin-Jeri wanders toward the back, where the non-athletes hide. Talon strolls out onto the field, hauling a large leatherwrapped round metal ball under his arm. "Okay, you guys know the rules, I trust, riiight?" Lotho says, "Of course, we experts." Flashbulb says, "Oh, we Junkions love football!" Lanz-lot says, "Rule 1 -- there are no rules. Rule 2 -- break the rules. Rule 3 -- Just do it." FX says, "I I Love Love Double Double..." Manx looks at Flashbulb and grins, "This not football, dumb robot! This smashball! We smash you!" Flashbulb says, "Sure you will smash me if you can CATCH me." FX says, "Hay Manx..Look... look... there's someone chasing you too.... ohh... it's just your aft!" Flashbulb says, "Hay Manx there gose the manx mouse of depression." Manx hisses at fx... "You dumb rusty robots......." Flashbulb says, "Rusty nah we ain't rusty we are junky." Talon says, "Good." He sets the ball down on the ground and plants his foot up on it. He produces a large flat metal disk from his interior vest pocket. He smiles. "Flashbulb, please call the coin in the air..." Flashbulb says, "Heads." Lanz-lot quotes, "Call the coin? Know the code?" FX snickers.. Lotho says, "He call?" Manx scrunches down even lower, looking ready to pounce... his tail wags back and forth... back and forth.... Talon tosses the coin up in the air. Galor watches the coin with his lizard-like eyes, hands flexing in preparation. Benin-Jeri smiles. "I didn't know Two-Face was playing." Flashbulb says, "Well heads head cheese who would know the difference." Lanz-lot booms, "I'd be afraid, be very afraid. I once scored four touchdowns in a single game at Polk High!" Manx licks his teeth... "Tailsss.." FX says, "Are we starting this game.. or what? Put yer money where your mouth is... Heads." Squidge glances to and fro, hissing again as he surveys the opposition with very ill-concealed disdain. Talon catches the coin and slaps it down on the back of his hand. "The call is heads, the coin is tails. Lotho, your team gets choice: Would you like to kick-off or receive?" Benin-Jeri calls from the back of the field, confused, "Um, did we lose?" Flashbulb says, "It's in my head in my head." Lotho says, "We receive first den." Manx hiisss delightfully... "Tailsss always win.." Galor rolls his eyes at these "players". Lotho says, "Huddle little buddies" He hulks over to his friends Flashbulb says, "Benin, you be goalie. =)" Lanz-lot frowns. "Goalie?" Manx suddenly leaps from his crouch and bounds into the air, landing in the huddle.. Lanz-lot says, "There's a goalie?" He shrugs, "Just watch the five hole and make sure to keep the biscuit outta the basket." Squidge flicks a glance at the robots, then gracefully lopes to Lotho's summons, entering the huddle. Benin-Jeri smiles. "I can do that." Flashbulb says, "Lanz-lot, your the linebacker, FX is the quarterpounder, and Benin, you be the end guy." Galor moves smoothly to the huddle. Talon nods and pushes the large round ball toward the Junkions with his foot. "Lotho's team receives. Play will be continuous unless I call a foul, in which case we restart from the spot where the ball last landed. Goalie?" he grins. "Well, whatever you think will work. Smashball's never been known for having regulations." FX rubs his hands together and they spark with a unearthly green glow. Benin-Jeri sings, "This is the end.... beautiful friend, the end..." Lotho looks at Galor, "First play?" Lanz-lot quotes "I used to be an NHL Goalie... but now, I'm a CUSTODIAL ENGINEER!! *poke check poke check*" Lotho looks at Galor, "Me think run, me not sure." Galor smiles. Flashbulb yawns, "Okay, guys, like, sometime this year." Manx hisses at flashbulb, "We making plans to sssmash you!" Lotho looks at his team. Finally, he says, "Ready den? Got plan?" Galor says, "Let's stick to what has worked in the past. Same distribution we used on Doraxiuss V. Let'ss do it!" Flashbulb says, "Smashing us can happen but we can't stay smashed for some reason." FX mutters to Flashbulb, "... a... a..." He winks. Galor mutters to Squidge. Talon steps back, producing a whistle from somewhere and blowing it with a piercing *fweeeep*. "Start play when ready." Lotho says, "Break!" Flashbulb grunts and spits at Manx. FX says, "Kick Butt!" Lotho smacks his hands together Flashbulb says, "Buttkiss!" Galor mutters to Lotho, "... off... throw..." Manx runs back to his position and crouches down again.... Squidge hisses arrogantly. "I will sssscore. Passssss Ssssquidge sssssmashball." His eyes narrow at the mutter, and he abruptly spins on a heel and stalks out of the huddle with a prima-donna strut, looking insulted. Lanz-lot picks up the smashball, and smiles. Lotho flexes his fists and moves to the center of the field, ready to block for whoever catches the ball. Flashbulb says, "Okay, Lan,z you punt da'ball cause we be da'bears!" Galor mutters to Manx, "Hang back, in... ball." Lanz-lot nods. "Ditka, versus God..." Lotho says, "You shut up. Here comes down your throat." Manx hisses achnowledgment.. Galor moves to the center of the field, behind Lotho, ready to leap up and catch the ball, or back Lotho up, whichever is necessary. Flashbulb says, "shut up us no we don't shut up we put up." Lanz-lot sticks the ball in his back-mounted turret, and transforms. Falling to the ground with a very loud *THUNK* Lanz-lot assumes his less- than-impressive tank mode. WW I Tank says, "I call this one ... the FIRECRACKER play!! READY???????" FX says, "And Then yer mom comes around and throws up.. then.. she licks it up..." Flashbulb moves towards FX and shouts,"Four!" (no kidding -- they don't know how to play) Manx hunckers down and watches Lanz... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! WW I Tank hurtles the ball out at breakneck speed, putting a nice spiral on the toss, too.... Galor says, "Incoming!" Lotho says, "Catch ball, Squidge! Coming to you!" Squidge's tail twitches as he stands ready at the back of the field, eyeing the vector of the ball. Flashbulb prepares to charge at Manx as she makes a break for the ball as soon as it's shot from the gun. Manx just watches the ball sail in the air, and then suddenly leaps upwards with surprising strength and snatches it from the air.. A second FX suddenly appears next to the first one. The first FX says, "Two Heads Are better than one!" The other FX says, "You said it, FX!" Benin-Jeri just hangs back, looking confused. "'Ave we started?" Manx takes the ball and begins leaping up the field towards the goal.. WW I Tank drats. Next time, less spin on the ball... FX runs at the other team and grunts! "Magic wand, make my Junkion GROWWWW!!!" And with that, the tank rises to become Lanz-lot, Knight supreme!! Lotho watches Manx leap up in the air, bounding toward the goal. Flashbulb runs after Manx and soon two things spout out of her knees. She runs next to Manx, squirting out black goo. "Here kitty kitty, I wanna hug you and squeeze you and call you George!" Benin-Jeri tries to get between Manx and the goal. "Uh, stop! Alto!" Manx hisses and leaps away from Flashbulb.. FX holo's up the field, making it appear very LOOOONNNNGGG! to the other team. Lanz-lot does get in between Manx and the goal ... :) Lotho steps in front of Manx, blocking for him. Lanz-lot booms, "They will not touch you, Mister Blake." Galor lopes down the field, trying to guard Manx. Lotho yells, "Incoming!" and runs directly at Lanz-lot. Manx hisses... "This be trick!... field not that long when start.." Lanz-lot squares his shoulders, lowers his head in an aggressive manner, and SLAMS into Lotho!! Galor tries to block Flashbulb. Lotho collides with Lanz-lot, forcefully. Talon tweets his whistle briefly. "Unnecessary roughness there. Watch it..." Galor leaps at Flashbulb, but the quick little femme manages to elude him. Squidge fluidly leans forward and is almost instantly loping along at a dead sprint, waving past Flashbulb's dive as he scans for someone to 'block'. Heh heh. FX appears to be the target as his legs propel him and four forearms for the Junkion. Flashbulb leaps after Manx and whips out a custard-filled water balloon,whizzing it at Manx's head. It misses, and instead impacts on the field with a resound *SPLASH!* As the contents of custard go everywhere, she tries to steal the ball, as she is too fast for Galor to catch. Manx spins and ducks and leaps out of the way... "You slow junky bot!" Galor slips on the oil. "What th--" He goes down in a heap. Flashbulb misses Manx with her grasp attack. Lotho smacks into Lanz-lot, blocking him successfully, as Manx runs past him. Lotho pushes Lanz-lot, "Go Manx!" Lanz-lot gets slammed by the onslaught, but he doesn't appear hurt much. He continues struggling with Lotho, the two giants neither gaining, nor giving much ground. Suddenly, he smiles, and pulls a Bugs Bunny trick to get free from Lotho. He takes Lotho's head in both hands, and gives him a BIIIIIIIIIIIG SMOOOCH! Flashbulb laughs, "You run you dive you hit the bump and take a dive!" FX eeps, looking at Squidge, and moves his Hologram double in front of him as he runs the other way! Galor climbs to his feet, chuckling. "My word; now THAT is new..." Squidge dives through the holo of the little Junkion, as the real one escapes! =) Duplicate FX yells, "Hay!" as Squidge runs through him. Benin-Jeri moves to block Squidge from hurting FX but misses Squidge as his round body just can't keep up with the alien. Flashbulb keeps running after Manx and transforms into her bike mode, yelling "Okay now I'll get you my pretty kitty!" FX says, "Woah.... You missed! Missed me Missed me now Yah Gotta Kiss me!" Benin-Jeri falls on his face. "Oof!" Lotho icks, pushing Lanz-lot away. He watches Manx bound down the field. Manx leaps towards the goal, seeing the way cleared.. Lanz-lot says, "Hey, your shoe's untied." Junk_Cycle activates a can of sticky string as she races after Manx, yelling, "Okay, kitty, no more nice Junkion!" She activates the sticky string and fires it at Manx. Squidge whiffs through a hologram of the false FX, leaning forward into a graceful roll as he bounds past Benin-Jeri, flipping up lightly onto his toes again. Eyes flick back and forth, challengingly at the other robots as he waits warily. Lotho says, "Me not wear shoes, stupid." FX herms and looks at Squidge and goes to dog pile on him if he can! Lotho pushes Lanz-lot again Manx hissssess and gets covered with silly string from behind. Junk_Cycle cackles as she covers up Manx with the the goo and transforms to catch the ball, shouting, "Flashbulb, Junkinize!!" Lanz-lot grrrs, and pulls another dirty trick ... this time, Steiner Brother Move #264. Galor trots after the others, saving his strength. FX jumps on the back of Squidge, "YEEhawww! Rideem CowBoy!!!!" Manx slices the silly string to ribbons and leaps out of the pile... Benin-Jeri slowly falls apart, piece-by-piece, and then reforms into an ugly orange chopper. As an Orange Hawg, he races toward Manx. Flashbulb gives Manx a raspberry, "I am woman hear me roar!" She races down the field as fast as she can, wondering if anyone does see her. Lanz-lot wraps his massive arms around the waist of the alien, and with a great grunt, he lifts Lotho from the ground -- held in a big ole bear hug!! He quotes, "Stomping like the big dog!!" and spins, slamming Lotho into the ground and landing atop him ... Pancake, ala Lanz-lot. Manx leaps down the field after Flashbulb, moving with blinding speed.. Lanz-lot booms, "I pity da fool who blocks me!!" Flashbulb says, "And Flashbulb is coming down the center and she keeps on moving and moving and she passes it to Lanz-Lot!" Lotho can't believe he's been lifted, for one thing, much less slammed into the ground, and takes a few moments to deal with this unusual occurance. Lanz-lot gets to his feet slowly, then turns around to Flashbulb. "Doh!" Flashbulb says, "Maybe she doesn't, but she runs!" Lotho gets up slowly, shaking his huge head. Manx leaps towards Flashbulb to tackle her, bringing his claws forward.. Lotho moves toward Lanz-lot again. Lanz-lot opens up his hands. "Throw it to me!!" Galor has hung back, and is all set to block. Flashbulb is still racing for the goal and throws it to Lanz! Lotho says, "Me got you covered" He tries to intercept the ball, but Lanz-lot catches it FX rides around on Squidge's back, "Forward Ho!!!" FX kicks him in the side, 'Looks like we're gunna hafta get midevil on your buttox.' Manx leaps upon Flashbulb, a second too late, driving her to the ground. Flashbulb is able to lunch the ball before being tackled. She looks at Manx and kicks him wear the sun won't shine! Squidge hisses, twisting left and right as he attempts to throw the robot off his back. As that doesn't work, he tries a different tack... his rear two arms reach naturally behind him, and attempt to start twisting FX's head off. He flails up at the little Junkion, but is unable to get ahold of his goateed head. =) Lanz-lot snags the ball and tucks it under his arm. He takes a moment for the Al Bundy football pose, but then he's off to the races, sidestepping Lotho, and even hi-stepping a bit! Lotho shouts, "Galor, block!" Lanz-lot quotes "They're not ... gonna ... get ... him!!" Manx growls, and starts tearing into Flashbulb with his claws. FX squirms off and looks at Squidge, quoting, "So.... tough guy, ay? Nuck Nuck Nuck... Don't make me break my foot off in yer ass!" Galor moves quickly to block Lanz-Lot. FX kicks at Squidge, but misses the agile alien. Flashbulb eeeps as she is cut into and then looks at Manx and kicks him in what would be the nuts, "You scratched the flash! Well, you won' t be flashing any more!" Manx growls, taking a last slash at Flashbulb, and then leaps back off again, racing down the field.. Lanz-lot slowly builds up speed as he runs toward Galor, the last man to block him ... *picture Jerry Ball picking up a fumble and running the distance* FX slips on the field and lands on his back. Lanz-lot tucks the ball in tighter, and COLLIDES with Galor. Galor grabs Lanz by the face, and drives him into the ground. "I don't think so." FX quotes, "Ohh Biy.. That's Gotta HURT!" Lotho says, "He tackled!" Talon somehow misses Manx slashing up Flashbulb with his claws, but waves a flag at Flashbulb's kick. "Hey hey hey! Keep it friendly out there!" Manx bounds down the field and leaps towards Lanz... Lotho reaches Lanz-lot, "He fumble!" Galor reaches down and plucks up the ball. Lanz-lot gets yanked around a bit, for the first time facing someone his own size. ... but he ain't down yet!! FX says, "What.. is this.... SPACE JAMS? Give back the Football Players of Earth their Talent!" Lotho dives onto Lanz-lot. Flashbulb gets up and takes some time to herself , putting something over her cuts. Then, she runs back to the field, going after Manx again. As she runs, she takes out a gun filled with oil. Seeing Galor has the ball, she changes tack, and rushes out towards Galor with all of her might. Galor smiles down at Lanz, and expertly flips the ball at Squidge without looking. Squidge's tail lashes as he goes down to all six, head darting as he tracks the ball. With blindly quick first steps, he dashes past FX and moves towards his teammates, waving one hand as he breaks free from near any other robots for the moment. FX ergs, and quotes, "T'ransfo-m!" Lanz-lot flashes into an NHL moment ... and RAISES up from the ground, elbows first. Lotho tries to keep Lanz-Lot pinned down, but is again genuinely surprised when he isn't able to. FX puts his right hand over his face and echos the words, "G-Force Transform!" The area around FX lights up in a spinning multi-colored flash. FX is now in his robots-in-disguise form of a red Volkswagen Beetle. Manx scrunches down and looks towards Squidge to guard him.. Flashbulb says, "Fum!" Lanz-lot lurches up, trying to grab Galor and bring him down to the ground with him. Lotho smacks down on Lanz-lot, as Galor fades back. "Ah, ah..." Galor says, waggling a scaley finger. Lanz-lot throws an elbow check? :) The judges, again, see to be unable to notice he aliens' transgressions. Junky Red Volkswagen backs up, and then speeds down the field at Squidge! Flashbulb looks at Galor and shoots the oil slick down on the ground besides him as she giggles, "FX! Get da ball!" The Volkswagen sputters and backfires encasing the area in a thick black smoke. Galor sidesteps the oil, taking a second to watch Squidge run with the ball. Squidge leaps up lightly, crading the smashball with his back two hands as he tucks it in and lands, looking around predatorially as he watches for incoming defenders. Lotho says, "Go Squidge!" Lanz-lot shrugs, and decides to keep up what he's doing ... tying up BOTH Lotho and Galor :) Flashbulb looks at Squidge and she quotes, "It's morphin time!" Lotho says, "Wow, long throw..." He elbows Lanz-lot, again, trying to keep him down. FX runs down the field and poof! Brick Wall! appears in front of Squidge. Manx bounds up the field, guarding Squidge's side.... Lanz-lot wraps one arm around Lotho's neck, and the other around Galor's neck. Then, he holds on tight, and sits down :) Lotho struggles with Lanz-Lot, trying unsuccessfully to pummel the Junkion with his fists. Lanz-lot knows that he can't hold both of em down for long ... but maybe for just a bitttttttt longer :) Galor sidesteps the Lanz-Lot, twisting free with much more ease than Lotho, and starts trotting down the field, leaving Lanz-Lot an over-sized helmet as a souviner. Flashbulb looks at Manx and runs after him. She takes something from the food fight with old Shockwave, (salad oil) and giggles, "Like you can't beat dah' Team Supreme kermit." Junky Red Volkswagen zooms fast as he can go. The volkswagen shifts and turns into a imposing robot form. A bright light flashes, "Bionics on!!!!" FX stands there in front of everyone, a glint sparkling off his helm. Lotho struggles to escape Lanz's powerful grasp, but has no luck. FX pushes a button and a jetpack and set of wings extend from his back. He quotes, "To infinity... and beyond!" Lanz-lot grrrs, and tangles Lotho up, rolling around on the ground like some WWF wrestlers gone wild!! Squidge goes, indeed. He's dashing down the field, outdistancing most of the robots with surprising velocity. Eyes forward, he scowls, ready for bizarre developments. Like a brick wall, which he outdistances with a neat spin move. Lanz-lot booms, "RAW IS WAR!!" Orange Hawg races toward the goal, then swerves to hide behind the wall, like a cop in a speed trap. Manx hissess... "Wall trick! Keep going, Squidge! I cover you!" Lotho struggles with Lanz-lot, "You blocked!" Lanz-lot says, "No! You blocked!" Lotho rolls on top of Lanz-lot He struggles with Lanz-lot, "You blocked!" Talon shifts his jaw thoughtfully, moving up and down the field and trying to catch all the action at once. Orange Hawg races out from behind the wall after Squidge, transforming to try to catch him in the air. Flashbulb runs after Manx and tries to kick him in the butt while everyone is confused. Lanz-lot rolls Lotho over, "No!! YOU blocked!" The orange chopper races toward Squidge, then suddenly falls apart, and reforms into a friendly-looking Junkion in mid-air, shouting, "Bansai!!!!" Benin-Jeri manages to grab Squidge, and looks surprised as hell at the success of the stunt. Lotho says, "No! you are!" Lanz-lot says, "You!!" Lotho says, "No! you!" FX jets towards Squidge, "It's falling, with style!" FX kicks in all he's got in his jetpack, "MAXIMUM BURN!" Benin-Jeri drives Squidge to the ground, still looking surpised as anybody. Squidge takes the hit from Benin-Jeri, but rolls with it, cradling the ball protectively with two arms has the other two arms and his legs attempt to remove Benin-Jeri from his person. Manx leaps toward Squidge, in case the ball leaves Squidge's hands.. Lanz-lot blinks. "Waitaminute... You got the ball?" Lotho says, "huh?" Talon blows his whistle sharply. *FWEEEEEEEEE!* "Break it up, you two!" Lanz-lot has a moment of clarity, rolling in the mud with Lotho. He says, "I don't have the ball... and you don't have the ball..." Lotho gets up off the ground Flashbulb leaps up, and kicks Manx from behind. "Take THAT!" Manx leaps to assist Squidge, but kicked in the back and eats turf.... Lanz-lot gets up as well. Lotho says, "We got ball!" FX runs over to help Benin keep Squidge down. Galor moves up behind FX, trying to grab him before he causes any more trouble. Lanz-lot says, "No... I got da ball!!" He plays a not-so-nice trick... "Welcome to foot -- ball!" he says, and then he KICKS at Lotho's groin without warning! Lotho jumps back with a grunt, and Lanz-lot slips in the mud, landing on his back again, missing the big lug. Talon was already watching Lotho and Lanz and caught that one clearly. Stabbing a finger at Lanz, he shouts, "You! Five-minute penalty, unsportsmanlike conduct!" Manx gets up, his hair bristling with fury, and spits out grass.... Flashbulb giggles as she gives Manx the boot with boot and runs towards Squidge, shouting gleefully, "I break my foot up in your assest!" Lotho "accidently" plows into Lanz-lot on his way down the field, smashing into him again with all of his quite-considerable strength. He chuckles as he heads down the field, grinning, "Move outta way!" What are those little things floating around Lanz-lot's head? Ooooh, lookit the pretty birdies... Talon somehow misses this blatant violation. Galor grabs FX, picks him up, and drives him into the ground. FX acks and a puff of smoke is all that was left to where he was when before being plucked from the air. Manx growls at Flashy, then cartwheels backwards towards Squidge and lands beside him, holding out his hands to accept a pass... Benin-Jeri hangs on and is dragged. "Hey... somebody... get 'im...." TWEET TWEET TWEET Lotho hulks down the field toward his comrades. He says, "We on powerplay!" FX says, "Ahhh.." Lanz-lot is on IR :) Flashbulb darts down the field. She looks at FX, "And the aliens have the powerplay." Galor looks down at FX. "So sorry, chap. No ha'd feelings, roight? . Just can't 'ave you blocking Squidge, can we?" Manx holds out his hands and hisses at Squidge.... Lotho says, "Go Squidge!" Lanz-lot digs himself outta that Lanz-shaped crater, and nods to the ref. "Right... three minutes..." he says, shaily. He picks up those pieces he left in that hole, too... and then, out comes the duct tape! FX says, "Sorry?" and headbuts at Galor! Squidge hisses at the Junkion on top of him, two arms holding the ball in one direction and two arms pushing Benin in the other direction with middling success. "Whisssstle," he snaps. Flashbulb says, "Hey I have a picture of that and loz has the ball!" Talon checks his chrono after Lanz manages to dig his way out. "Three minutes... *now*..." He grins a bit. Lanz-lot steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Galor dodges back. "VERY unssportsmanlike. I should 'ave expected as much from a robot!" Lotho bounds toward FX and Flashbulb. Manx cartwheels and grabs the ball from Squidge, who passes it as he cartwheels by... Galor snarls, flicking his tongue at the little Junkion. Lanz-lot clanks over to stand next to Talon. He puts his arm around the other's shoulder and grins as he watches the time fly. "So ... how's the wife and kids?" Lotho gains speed, seeing his comrades near the goal. FX acks. His neck creaks as he forgot to properly oil it today. Galor swings a mighty fist at FX, growling, "I hate bad ssportsmanship," but misses, putting a conciderable indentation into the ground as FX swivels his neck just in time to bring his head out of the way. Lotho bounds down the field, fearing for the one he plows into. Manx grabs the ball and leaps onto Benin-Jeri, getting ready to leap off him into the goal. Benin-Jeri looks up as he's used for a trampoline. "Hey!" Flashbulb looks at Manx again. She sighs, and runs at him, readying the salad oil, muttering, "Good thing ol' Flasher didn't use the oil on Shockwave during that riot!" She then shakes oil all over the field and yells, "Benin, get him!" Benin frowns, looking up at the alien on top of him, and mutters, "Get him? THAT's your plan? 'Get him'?" Lanz-lot points past Talon, aiming him toward the action. "Lookit! He just three a punch!" Talon smirks. "Fine, fine.." he murmurs, trying to keep tabs on the game, blatantly ignoring Galor's attack on FX. FX pouts and stomps his feet, "But.. I wanna Block him!!!!! Wahhhhh!" Benin-Jeri tries to grab him Manx as the alien leaps off of him. FX stomps stomps, throwing a tantrum, as Galor stands, shaking his head. Benin-Jeri succeeds in grasping Manx by the tail, smiling as he is actually succeeding at something physical for a change. FX starts to get up, brushing himself off, not seeing Lotho bounding down the field, directly toward him. Benin-Jeri grabs the alien and HOLDS ON. Flashbulb says, "Alright now, we da' team." Lanz-lot mutters to Talon, "So what do I need to do to get back in a little early, coach?" Benin-Jeri yells in desperation as he tries to hold on, "Somebody 'it 'im or something!" FX acks and gets nervous and creats a big FLASH of pretty colors! Lotho continues charging, apparently unaffected. Lanz-lot winks at Talon. :) Manx leaps but is grabbed by the tail and shrieks, cocking hack his hand to throw the ball towards the goal instead.... Flashbulb walks over to Manx and tries to take the ball out of his claws, yelling "Mine!" Squidge grins reptilly as all four suddenly-free arms abruptly swing forward for Benin's noggin, attacking first with one pair of arms, following up with the other two arms. He hits Benin-Jeri a powerful 2-4 blow, and several of Ben's pieces go flying off. Manx comes down and spins, swiping with his hands at the hand holding his tail.. He hits Benin-Jeri with its claws. Several more of Ben's pieces go flying off. Benin-Jeri shouts, ""Ey!" and goes down as two aliens lay into him. Flashbulb starts to glow, getting nervous, and tries to grab the ball from Manx's hand while he's distracted tearing into Benin-Jeri. Lotho bounds down the field, throwing his hands in the air, heading towards FX like a locomotive. As FX concentrates on this more immediate menace, the Brick Wall slowly fades from sight. Lanz-lot is getting nervous, too.... he wonders, is his time, up is his time up?!? Flashbulb twists around, and flashes Squidge with a bright light before he does any more damage to her teammate. She turns her attention back to Manx. "Now gimme that ball!" Talon glances up at Lanz and holds out one palm subtlely behind his back. He mutters to Lanz-lot, "Wife and kids could always use some new clothes, you know..."" Lanz-lot nods... and hands Talon *something*... Manx shreds the Junkion audacous enough to grab his tail and growls down at Ben, then crouches, preparing to leap towards the goal. Lotho waves to Manx, and suddenly swerves, bounding right past FX, bellowing, "Manx! I'm open!" Lanz-lot says, "Right. Three minutes up for good behavior!! :)" Manx looks at Flashbulb, growling as his legs muscles tense. That's all Flashbulb needs, as she POPs a bright flash into Manx's sensitive eyes. Flashbulb grins, muttering, "oops" sweetly as her torso gives off another bright flash at Manx and Squidge, then grabs the ball from the stunned alien and passes it to Fx, yelling, "Run, FX, run!: Lanz-lot booms, "Now, it's back to the grill again the grill again!!" He begins to get angry, internally redirecting some of his excess energon into subdermal heating ducts. As the energon reaches critical heat, Lanz-lot vents the extra power into his external armor. FX says, "Uhmm.." Lotho walks into the endzone, confused, wondering why Manx and Squidge are just standing around looking dazed. "Pass ball!" he bellows. Lanz-lot begins glowing as a soft blue nimbus surrounds him, rising from his chassis like steam. ---WARNING!! WARNING!! LANZ-LOT HAS ACTIVATED HIS ANIME BATTLE AURA!!--- Lotho walks into the endzone. "Pass ball!" he repeats. FX looks at the ball. Talon nods. "Go back in." Lanz-lot booms, "FULL STEAM AHEAD!!" FX runs! Squidge hisses dazedly, blinking his eyes. Lanz-lot starts clanking down the field, full steam.... Galor leaps at FX. Lanz-lot glows, that pretty shade of blue, too :) Galor misses the little Junkion, and hits the ground, cursing and spitting. Lotho bounds out again, tired of running Manx -> Flash -> FX FX runsrunsruns his little butt off! "Run Forest Runnnnnn!" Lotho says, "Squidge, stop him!" Lanz-lot continues running, aiming for FX himself. "Come on, little buddy!!" Benin-Jeri shakes everyone off and climbs to his feet. He looks around, dazed, taking a few steps back from the aliens. FX runs to Lanz... Matter of fact, into him! Lanz-lot holds out his hands. FX collides with Lanz-lot forcefully. "Oof!" Galor calls out from the ground, "Manx! Catch 'im!" Talon startlingly enough seems to have missed the entire fight, preoccupied with his.. discussion.. with Lanz-lot. Lanz-lot reaches down, and picks up the smaller Junkion... Lotho runs after Lanz-lot and FX Manx grrrs and leaps and bounds down the field, extremely quickly, towards FX and Lanz-Lot. Galor climbs to his feet slowly, shaking his head. Squidge stands a bit wobbly, still unable to completely see. Flashbulb runs and leaps into the air and transforms into her cycle mode and powers up some more oily goo. Flashbulb says, "Cycle mode!" and transforms back into a Junk_Cycle. Lanz-lot wraps FX up in his arms, and transforms around him!! Falling to the ground with a very loud *THUNK* Lanz-lot assumes his less than impressive tank mode. WW I Tank slams into the ground, his treads already struggling for traction! "Treads, don't fail me now!!" Lotho runs after Lanz, about to plow into him, and looks a bit surprised as he transforms again. Galor starts trotting down the field, but hangs back a bit. Lotho says, "You stopped!" Benin-Jeri looks around. "Who 'as the ball?" Lotho grabs onto Lanz's tank mode with menacing hands Manx races down the field after Lanz.... Junk_Cycle runs behind Lanz as she kicks into second gear. With the silly string cannon in effect, she giggles back at Ben, "I don't know!" Squidge scowls faintly, then in two steps is heading downfield in a dead sprint, pursing the tank from some distance. Manx catches up with the tank easily and not knowing what else to do, swipes at the treads with his claws... Lotho grabs the cannon of Lanz's tank mode, pulling on in, his extreme strength, lifting it up in the air. "You...go...nowhere." but wait!! With the neat sound of ripping metal, the turret pops free, and the tank is goal-bound again!! Manx slices into the tread , cutting it up... Benin-Jeri says, "Where's FX?" He looks thoroughly confused, and vows to avoid contact sports in the future. He continues to just stand by the goal. WW I Tank says, "NEENER NEENER!!" Benin-Jeri just hangs back and watches, trying to figure out what's going on, and who ate FX... Talon fweeps his whistle slightly, calling out "Watch the roughness there, Manx..." However, Talon makes no move to call him out. Lotho looks at the detached cannon in his hands, and beloows angrily, tossing the weapon away in frustration and bounding toward the now convertable tank. Junk_Cycle drives towards Manx as she sprays him with Silly string! Manx leaps for the top of the tank, but gets his mid-leap by a blast of silly string, and hits the ground instead in a tangled heap. Lotho leaps also and succeeds in jumping on top of Lanz, and holding on for dear life..."AHHH!" Galor trots down the field, toward the tank. Lotho gets dragged a bit by the WW I Tank, then drops off. He climbs to his feet and bounds after it again, easily keeping up with it with each stride of his powerful legs. WW I Tank's side cannons erupt into action. *boom* There goes the ball!! Junk_Cycle says, "Fear me I am the worlds best linebacker!" Manx hisses at flashbulb and swipes a claw at her, fighting to free himself from the string.... Lotho tries to punch into Lanz...wanting to get at FX He smacks the side of the tank, but can't get to FX. Manx misses Flashbulb with its claw attack, and mmmmmrrrowls in frustration, tearing the rest of the silly string off on him. Talon tweets his whistle repeatedly. "Lotho! Don't make me pull you!" Lotho says, "Where ball?" WW I Tank is just toooooo smooth for Lotho :) Wait, isn't that the ball that Lanz launched ... sailing, sailing sailing .... Junk_Cycle drives after the ball, kicking in to 3 gear and looks good as she heads down the field and catches it in her seat! Galor approaches the tank with loping strides... Lotho says, "Squidge! get ball! Manx run!" Manx grrowls in frustration as he bounds up and leaps back towards the tank, getting there easily and swiping more at the treads.. Squidge dashes past the tank, still at a dead sprint, angling for the ball as it lands in Flashbulb's seat! Lanz-lot doesn't slow down, tho... now he angles in for a blocking run against the lone alien in front of him. "I'll block for ya, Flashy!!" Junk_Cycle says, "Guys look what I got! And Flashbulb is going for the goal!" Manx tears at the treads as the tank moves for the goal, not even slowed as random treads get slashed by Manx. WW I Tank misses his blocking assignment, and he goes left when Flashy goes right! Darn, there's nobody left for him to block... aside from the piddly little claw marks in his treads. Manx slices into the treads again... trying to slow the tank down.. Lotho takes a deep breath, grabbing onto Lanz, digging his feet into the ground, trying to get Lanz to stop... but only getting dragged further toward the goal... Squidge scowls, doggedly attempting to catch up with the racing cycle, but it seems to have too much of a head start for him. Manx bounds on top of the tank, looking into it.. "Who have ball Lotho...??" Junk_Cycle is moving towards the goal with the ball since nobody is doing anything about her. Lotho says, "Me not know" WW I Tank is, once again -- and for lack of cool poses at 12:41 in the morning -- just tooooooo smooth for Lotho :) Junk_Cycle says, "See yeah later losers at the goal post!" Lotho is still holding onto the tank, being dragged. WW I Tank has been barreling down the field at quite some speed by this point. Oh, and lookit... there's the endzone :) Squidge pursues Flashbulb, but isn't able to do much without a ranged weapon. Lotho says, "Galor, get cycle!" Galor trots down the field, but seems to have NO chance of catching up. Lotho starts to slow Lanz-Lot, but is unable to stop him as he creaks toward the goal... Galor shrugs and tries, taking off in a dead sprint. He suddenly leaps in the air, sailing toward the cycle. Junk_Cycle keeps driving towards the goal post with the ball on her seat. Galor hits the ground, several yards short. He climbs to his feet, shaking his head. Junk_Cycle is too fast for Galor and giggles, "Oooops, did i do that?" Manx hissses....not knowing what to do....then sees Flashbulb and crouches down into a power crouch, and then power leaps towards Flashbulb, taking Galor's lead. Benin-Jeri says, "Come on... who' 'as the balll...?" He squints from the opposite endzone, and wishes he'd brought a portable TV along... Junk_Cycle is moving towards what seems to be the end zone! "I do bro!" Galor takes his last chance. He slams his fingers into the ground, pulling up a chunk of turf... Lotho says, "Team get cycle! c'mon!" Galor whips the chuck of arena at Flashy Manx leaps again towards Flashbulb and extends his arms to tackle/slice her rear tires! Talon blinks and steps backward quickly. "Was that in the rules...?" he mutters. Junk_Cycle is still moving towards the goal post and a sling and water mellon appear from her rear. She shouts, "To bad this was to be saved OW!" She hits the ground as Galor strikes her with the chunk of arena, driving her to the ground, ball rolling one way, watermellon the other. Galor watches as the rock knocks her over, then trots forward, frowning a bit as Manx hits the dirt where she would have been if he hadn't interfered. Galor winces, and reminds himself to apologize to Manx later... Manx skids along the turf... grass peeling off and spraying as his claws dig into the ground.. Lotho is still holding onto Lanz, despite being dragged several yards. WW I Tank rattles, smoking and beaten and muddy and still pulling, YES PULLING Lotho along with him ... easing himself into the Endzone. Finally! WW I Tank says, "FX! ALL ASHORE THAT'S GOING ASHORE!!" FX pokes his head up from within the tank, and looks around, asking, "Land, Columbus?" Lotho says, "you now stop!" FX hops out of the tank, grinning like a madman. "WWWooahhh!" Talon blows his whistle. "Okay, some confusion here... the Junkions still have the ball, yes?" Lotho points to the ball Flashbulb had, as it settles on the ground. He shouts, "No! Don't have!" Flashbulb spins around from where she lies on the ground in cycle mode, and opens fire on Galor with blinding laser attack. Lotho shouts, "That illegal!" Talon yells, "Hey hey HEY! No weapons!" Manx suddenly sees FX fly out of the tank and he leaps towards him with catlike reflexes... FX skids on his butt into the endzone, his butt on fire! He quotes, "IIee.. My Biscuts are burning!" WW I Tank is stopped, but it doesn't matter at this point! :) "Magic wand, make my Junkion GROWWWW!!!" And with that, the tank rises to become Lanz-lot, Knight supreme!! Junk_Cycle says, "Junkions don't have the ball!" Lanz-lot reaches over and kisses Lotho again. "Write if ya get work!" FX runs around "Iee! I ee! Ieee!" Lotho says, "Manx get ball! They use weapons!" Manx leaps again towards FX, hissing and gets ready to crash into him.. The Junk_Cycle shouts, "Flashbulb, Junkinize!!" And with that, she leaps up and transforms into Flashbulb, Junkion media persona! Lanz-lot waves, and smiles. Galor ducks the laser attack easily, lizard face stretched into what could be a smile. Lotho glares at Lanz-lot, pushing him down Galor approaches the Junks. Flashbulb transforms and giggles at Galor, "I got a weapon also!" Manx leaps at the cavorting FX, but can't catch him. Benin-Jeri calls from the other endzone, patheticly, "Wot's going on?" ^_^ FX eeps.. and crosses his hands over Manx's face. "Bad kitty!" He grins, and produces the REAL ball, as the ball Flashbulb dropped fades from view... Lanz-lot staggers back as Lotho pushes him. "Hey, Ref? We win yet?" Talon *FWEEEEEEEEEES*, "Touchdown by FX! Flashbulb, you're sidelined for illegal weapon useage!" Manx shredds more grass in the end zone and looks thourougly mad... Lotho says, "They cheat!" Lanz-lot says, "So?... game's over, we win, right?" Lotho says, "They use weapons!" Flashbulb walks to the sidelines and hmms as she takes a hammer and knocks out the dent. She steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of her body... Lotho says, "Dis not fair at all." Manx growls.... "SSStupide junky bots cheeeattersss!!" Lotho says, "Dem use weapons to win." FX tosses the ball down and does the Macarana victory dance! Flashbulb says, "Like throwing rocks is, block head!" FX sings, "1 Junky 2 Junky 3 Junkyrana!" He puts out his arms and turns them over and then crosses them. "4 Junky 5 Junky 6 Junkyrana" FX places his hands on his head and then crosses them on his chest and places them on his hips swinging them around. "Hayyyy Junkyrana!" Lotho says, "Dem should not get points. Judge, what you say? Dem use weapons. Dem should not get points." Flashbulb does the junkyrana. Lotho says, "Cause dem cheaters." Manx rears over FX, hissing very menacingly, "Me hate stupde junk song!" Lanz-lot is still standing in front of Lotho, but he's smiling and calm and waiting for the judge's decision of who won.... "Junk Team Wiiiiiiin?" Talon checks his chrono. "Game's not over yet.. calm down, Lotho... Okay, the score is good, start a new play, Lotho's team receives, Flashbulb, you're outta there." Flashbulb walks over to the judge and pulls out some flowers, "Here and I'll be good." Galor is silent for a moment before commenting, "She did attack me with a laser. That is DEFINATELY unsportsmanlike." Lotho says, "You kick off." FX looks the cat in the eye, "Who's Bad?" Lotho says, "Cheaters. Huddles little buddies" Manx hisses once more.... and turns back around swiping his tail out at FX. Lanz-lot frowns.... Flashbulb also pulls out a thing of enercoffee and gives it to Talon. She smiles sweetly. Lanz-lot reaches down and picks up some bits and pieces.... He steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Manx swipes FX with his tail and walks to his end of the field. FX says, "Yikes! Cat's of nine tails!" Benin-Jeri steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Lanz-lot's handiwork falls off as soon as he puts it on :P He picks it back up :) Lanz-lot steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... Galor walks over to Lotho Talon sighs, wiping a forearm across his face and muttering, "This is *not* worth it..." Lanz-lot clanks over to Talon... He mutters, "So how much they paying you to make it worth it?" Flashbulb pulls out a handful of credits handing them to Talon and gives him a kiss, "Is that worth it?" Talon blinks. "What?" Manx walks up to lotho and starts cleaning his fur... "Don't worry, Lotho.... they cheat.... we still best..." FX says, "HAyyy Everyone!!" Flashbulb says, "Lotho, get me my tuna, cheese and menthals. I LOVE MY MENTHALS!" Galor shakes his head. "Cheating during goodwill games... boy, these aliens have no honour." Lanz-lot shrugs, and clanks over to FX. "Alright, new plan..." FX puts a tape in and plays it, o/~ When I dance, they call me Macarena, and the boys, they say que soy buena... They all want me, they can't have me, so they all come and dance beside me. Move with me, chant with me, and if you're good I'll take you home with me... o/~ Benin-Jeri says, "What 'appened? Did we win?" Lanz-lot waves Benin over... Manx nods, agreeing with Galor and continues cleaning his fur.. Benin-Jeri walks over to lanz Lanz-lot quotes "The line must be drawn *here* Cuz they can't handle the truth!!" He starts giving his best Junk pep talk... “They want us on that wall -- they NEED US ON THAT WALL!!" Talon takes a deep breath and blows the whistle again. "Uhh... resume play!" he says hurriedly, casting a nervous look at Lanz. Flashbulb macarenas! Lotho says, "they bribe judge now too! Dis worst game I ever seen." Lanz-lot quotes "SO, THEY LET THE WOOKIE WIN, CUZ WE'LL RIP OFF THEIR ARMS IF WE DON'T WIN!!" FX says, "We came we saw... We kicked Aft!!!" Lanz-lot booms, "ARE YA WITH ME?!?" FX says, "JUNKIONS HO!!!!!!" Squidge pfehs sulkily and takes up his position. Lotho waits for the kickoff Lanz-lot booms, "CAN I GET A WOOOOOOOO JUNKION?" FX raises his arm up in cheer! Manx assumes his fullback position and waits... Galor flexes his huge hands. "Well, if that's the way the honourless whelps want to play..." he says, threateningly. Lotho says, "Yous kickoff now" Flashbulb says, "WOOOOO JUNKION!" Lanz-lot booms, "WOOOOOOOOO JUNKION!!!!" Lotho says, "Everyone play dirty now." He grins at the prospect. Galor moves to center field and eyes Flashbulb. Manx grins, as he was already playing dirty.. Lotho says, "They cheat, we do da same back. Now me crush dem good. Dem make me mad...we score and me spike it on dem head." FX says, "Yes act now! Kill the grand Pubba! Eliminate even the TOUGHEST STAINS! HELLO STRANGER No Good Time coffee Flavor for you!!!" Benin-Jeri quotes, "Oh, my. We're doomed." Lanz-lot quotes "KILL THE GRAND POOHBA!" Lotho says, "KICKOFF!!" Talon blows his whistle. "Yes, yes, Kickoff, Junkions!" FX chants, "Kill the grand poohba! Lotho says, "KICKOFF!!" Flashbulb says, "Kill the grand poohba!" Lotho says, "KICKOFF!!" Lanz-lot takes that huge honking size 8 foot of his, and kicks, nay ... KICKS!!! the ball. And did I mention he kicks it REAL HARD? "Kill the grand poohba!!" Manx crouches and watches the ball sail... Lotho says, "SHUT UP!!" Flashbulb quotes, "WOOOO BUNDY!!!" FX says, "Pump up the jam Pump it up!" *boot to da ball waa waa* Benin-Jeri says, "Oh! Oh my!" Lanz-lot quotes "Never tell me the odds!" Lotho says, "Me got it!" There's a slight commotion at the entrance to the field as several security people converge and hold a mumbled conversation with someone. Lotho goes back a ways, fading back...still fading...geez FX runs at the alien guys and smiles, "Bahh Weheep Granna Wheen Nini Bong!" Manx leaps up again and catches the ball... he lands nimbly on his feet and runs towards the other end of the goal. Lanz-lot charges down the field, rumbling stumbling and chanting, "WE MAKE HOLES IN TEETH!! WE MAKE HOLES IN TEETH!" Lotho says, "Manx got it!" Flashbulb says, "We make holes in cheese!" Lanz-lot says, "We make holes in whole lotta things!" Lotho whews, not wanting to catch, running with Manx. Manx leaps upwards into the air and does a cartwheel in midair, tossing it back to Lothos! FX quotes, "Two dollas two dollas.. gimmie my two dollas.." Squidge hisses and dashes down the field again, sprinting for the first Junkion he sees, eyes narrow with vaguely unsportsmanlike malice. Galor charges down the field blocking for Manx Lotho bobbles the ball, but recovers, tucking it under his huge armpit Lanz-lot quotes "Homie don't play that..." Manx lands back down in front of Lothos and prepares to fend off would be tacklers.. FX PPPeewwuuu! "DO NOT go IN THERE!" FX looks at the armpit.. Lotho says, "Line in front!" Lanz-lot says, "SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Galor charges FX. He collides with FX forcefully, and slams him into the ground again, stomping him repeatedly. "I! 'ATE! CHEATERS!" FX says, "Oys.." Manx charges in front of Lotho.. Lanz-lot continues, his head lowered in an aggressive manner.... FX gets stomped into the field....and moans..."This... is diet?..check please....oy.." Lotho bounds down the field...Manx, Squidge and Galor in front Lanz-lot eyes up Manx, as he's the person separating Lanz from Lotho ... and the football!! FX mutters, "Scattershot? Yeah, he was funny." Galor mashes FX into the ground. "Unsporting tincan," he continues, venting. FX moans, "Well.. you smell..." Manx unsheaths his claws.... they glisten sharply.. Squidge darts across the field, his four arms extending and forming a quick 'X' in the air as he descends towards Benin-Jeri with an eeeevil hiss. Galor punches FX while he's down. 8) Benin-Jeri yipes and dodges to the side clumsily. Lotho bounds down the field...pushing Manx into Benin-Jeri Galor says, "Roxagians don't smell, oilbreath." The security people break from the entrance and skirt the edge of the field, heading for Talon. A small birdlike creature wearing a fancy red robe hops along in their wake. Galor pounds FX some more, ignoring the game. FX oofs.. He mutters, "Shure you do... you’re just used to the stench..." Flashbulb says, "You don't? You sure smell bad to me! =)" Lanz-lot unloads on ... Lotho? Manx .... somebody? :) Lotho grabs Squidge and tosses him at Flashbulb "You block!" Talon uhhhhs uncertainly, shifting his feet and watching the approaching entourage nervously. Manx pushes off Benin-Jeri and leaps towards Lanz, leaping leaping to get behind him.. Lanz-lot decides ... Lotho it is! :) FX isn't feeling that great.. Lanz-lot collides with Lotho forcefully. Benin-Jeri dodges around clumsily and tries to get to Lotho. The little bird-creature suddenly squawks in a startling trumpet, "THIS GAME IS OVER! HALT PLAY!" Lanz-lot slams into the large Alien, grinning. Squidge whips around and succeeds in grasping Benin-Jeri, throwing him off-balance. Manx leaps up behind Lanz and swipes at his tendons.. FX says, "I.. think.....I..yie..yie..." He falls backward. Little holographic stars form around his head and spin around, clockwise. Galor mercilessly pounds FX into the ground. "I.... HATE... UNSPORTSMANLIKE... PLAYERS...." Lotho says, "What?" Squidge descends onto Benin-Jeri, slapping him four times with four hands across the head in kinda three-Stooges-like succession. FX falls to the ground unconscious. Two of the guards move forward to grab Talon by the arms as the bird directs the remainder of them onto the field to break up the fighting. Talon protests, "Hey, whaddid I do?" Lanz-lot gets floored! With Manx behind him and lower, then Lotho in front and with a higher chop ... yep, he's airborne, then he's on the ground. Lotho baps Manx, "Get off me." FX mumbles, "I ..need a vacatio.......n........" Lanz-lot quotes "Clean up in Aisle 3...." Manx hissses at Lotho! "Not me on you!" Lotho says, "Shut up" The security guards swarm the field, pulling people bodily off other people with unspeaking efficiency. Manx hissses at Lotho.... Benin-Jeri says, "Ow oof! ow! Stop!" FX quotes, "No... schooll mommie..." Benin-Jeri falls back... Lotho says, "Dem cheat." He chucks the ball out of the stadium... whoa... Lanz-lot grumbles, "Remember ... shop smart ... shop ... S-mart?... " Squidge hisses angrily at guards as they immobilize him. Manx hissses at the security people, swiping at a few of them... "Leave me alone! Me not cheat like junky bots!" Lotho says, "Dis game over! Me not play with dem cheaters anymore!" Lanz-lot rolls over, slowly getting to his feet.... He doesn't look too happy. FX raises a white flag and requests cleanup crew to take care of the mess on the floor. The bird-creature squawks indignantly, "Judge Talon, a large deposit was found in your credit account, summing one million credits. Our tracers finally tracked it.." he swivels a beaked gaze to glare at the aliens, "...to the Quintesson Empire." Lotho says, "Ehhh..." Lanz-lot grrrrs, and clanks over to FX. "Gilligan little buddy!" Galor looks up. "Wot?" Lotho tries to look innocent, but obviously knows something of this that Galor doesn't. Manx hiissses and ehes... Galor stands. "This is an outrage!" Lotho says, "No...dem use weapons ok?" Manx suddenly starts cleaning his fur... FX says, "Quints.. I should... have known... last year.. and this year... You Cheet!" Benin-Jeri gets helped to his feet by the guards, and looks very, very dizzy. He mutters, "The room was spinning like a roulette wheel... place your bets... place your bets..." Lotho says, "No no...you do!" Galor says, "The Quints paid the Judge to let the Junks cheat?" Lanz-lot quotes "Cheetas never prosper." The bird intones, "This team will be inspected individually for knowledge of involvement. You, Talon, are stripped of your judge standing." FX says, "No you st00pid head!" Lotho says, "Idiot." He mutters, "Quintessons...." Lanz-lot leans over FX, "Kin I getcha a Bandaid?" Manx hisses again.. "Me not understand why we in trouble... they scored first score by cheating...." Galor balks, "YOU cheated." He continues with quite a bit of sneering pride, "WE are sportsman." Lotho says, "Quintessons not dat bad, c'mon!" FX nodsnodsnodsnodsnodsnodsnods his head like one of those hula dancerthings. Lanz-lot whips out the industrial strength, bought in bulk duct tape. "Take two of these and call me in the morning." Lotho says, "Dem Quintessons have lot o' money." Lanz-lot goes to work on FX... he's a whirlin, tapin, gluin, quicker fixer upper!! Manx hisssses again and returns to cleaning his fur. Squidge pfhas. "No like this planet." Galor harumphs. "It'ss not even a real planet," he mutters, heading for the exit. "Besides, we are a professional team. We don't play against cheaters. Let's get out of here." FX stands up slowly, and steps back and takes a moment to reattach various pieces and parts of his body... And now, the piece de résistance ... Lanz adds a bit of polish to FX, who continues picking up more and more and more parts.. Squidge sneers arrogantly and whirls to follow Galor without a word. Lotho says, "Judge make ruling." The bird harrumphs. "The final call for this game is under suspension until this team can be investigated." Galor stomps out of the arena, glowing angrily. Benin-Jeri says, "What 'appened? Who cheated? What 'appened to the judge?" He looks around, head spinning. "Narf!" FX moans.... Manx follows Galor, seemingly more interested in cleaning his fur than anything.. Flashbulb finishes off with the Electric Slide. FX says, "Junkions.. Elvis... has left the building!" Lotho hulks out of the field FX leaves. Lanz-lot follows FX... An escort of guards trundles Talon out of the arena. ---- Later... Reports Smashball Ruling Tue Jun 10 Aganaugh A skinny, bald-headed birdlike creature graces the Monacus news-vid. "After conference of the Monacus Olympic Council," he begins, looking regally down his large, hooked beak at the camera, "the Smashball team consisting of Lotho, Galor, Manx and Squidge has been disqualified from the competition. Game #1a is awarded by default to Team Junkion. In addition, Judge Talon has been stripped of all authority with the Monacus Olympic staff, after evidence was found that he had been bribed. Further information can be obtained by contacting your local Prelate. That is all." Rumors smashball bribe? 2009 Jun 10 Hey, you know that judge who got kicked outta the Olympics for accepting bribes? I heard that bird guy when he made the first accusation on the smashball field. Wasn't just anyone who bribed him. Seems those freaky aliens were workin' for the Quintessons. No, REALLY, I heard him say it! Soon after, the entire Smashball team completely disappeared, except for Galor, who is said to be hiding in New Vilnacron... Category:Logs Category:2009